the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistleclaw's Death
"Away from our border, you mangy fish-eaters!" yowled ''Thistleclaw, dropping into a crouch with his claws unsheathed. Oakheart's ears flattened against his wide tawny head. "We're in our own territory, Thistleclaw, and you're in yours. No cat is doing anything wrong." Thistleclaw curled his lip, remembering the time that he'd had Oakheart trapped beneath his claws, felt the enemy warrior's blood soaking into the fur on his paws. How he wished he'd ripped out the RiverClan cat's throat, marked the border with his blood, right then and there. ''And if Bluefur hadn't interfered, I would have'.''' "Thistleclaw," Thrushpelt chided quietly, interrupting his thoughts. "They really aren't doing anything wrong, let's just-" "They've trespassed!" snarled Thistleclaw. "Can't you taste the air, Thrushpelt? There's RiverClan scent within ''our ''borders!" Thrushpelt's green eyes narrowed. "It could have drifted across. We're right on the border, there's no way to tell." "And I can tell you we never stepped paw inside of your borders, snake-heart!" spat a spotted golden RiverClan warrior. Thistleclaw ignored her. ''He ''knew the treachory of RiverClan, ''he ''knew that every last one of them had to be killed, even if the rest of the Clan's weak-willed warriors would side with them. ''If Thrushpelt is going to defend RiverClan, ''Shredtail's voice hissed in his head, ''take matters into your own paws. Blood roaring in his ears, Thistleclaw screeched a challenge and sprang, claws slashing at Oakheart's face. "Thistleclaw, no!" yelled Thrushpelt, while Goldenflower gave a yowl of protest. But he sliced downward, feeling a rush of satisfaction as his claws tore through fur and flesh. Oakheart snarled and swiped his claws at Thistleclaw's muzzle, while a pale brown RiverClan cat leaped onto his back, tearing and clawing. Thistleclaw flattened to the earth and rolled, crushing her beneath him, but before he could get to his paws once more, the spotted golden RiverClan cat lunged forward, fastening her teeth into his throat. Blood- his blood- sprayed from between her teeth. Thistleclaw's vision was spinning, spots of red and black forming at the edges, pain beyond pain was racing through him, but at the same time, he felt numb. Only one thought was fixed into his mind, he had to kill, he had to win, his enemies had to die. "No!" he heard Thrushpelt cry. The golden RiverClan she-cat was pulled off of him sharply. "Stop! You're killing him." "He provoked a fight," Oakheart's deep mew answered. "The death of any warrior will be regretted, but Thistleclaw did not have to do what he did. I am sorry." Kill him. Need to kill him. He tried to move his claws. Nothing happened. He couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything. He heard pawsteps, growing fainter and fainter. Then silence. No, ''he thought. ''I can't die like this. This can't be the end. You lived like this, ''Shredtail's voice sounded. ''This was your destiny. Destiny, ''Thistleclaw thought angrily. ''What are you, now? A StarClan warrior, sitting around and letting things happen because they're my ''destiny?'' "No," Shredtail growled, his voice clearer now, while all other sounds- his Clanmates' voices, the whisper of the wind in the trees- grew quieter and more distant. "Thistleclaw, this is not the end. There is more that you can do." "Join us," rapsed another voice- Silverhawk's. "We will end them." "End who? RiverClan?" Thistleclaw asked eagerly. "All Clans," Shredtail rumbled. "But- ThunderClan-" began Thistleclaw, remembering his dreams of ThunderClan ruling the forest, him as their leader, stronger than LionClan had ever been. "ThunderClan," Shredtail meowed scornfully, cutting across his words. "ThunderClan is the same as any other. Think, Thistleclaw. From what Clan were the warriors and leaders that chose Bluestar over you, stopped you from eliminating your enemies, defended them, even, like they did today? ''We ''are your true Clanmates. And the Place of No Stars is your true home." "ThunderClan wronged you," purred a silken voice. Mapleshade had arrived. "Join us, and have your revenge." "Join us," repeated many other voices. Eyes were flashing in the darkness. A forest had taken shape around them. The Dark Forest. Thistleclaw raised his head. This was where he belonged. And ThunderClan had to pay. All of the Clans did. He imagined Bluestar's blood on his claws, imagined himself tearing Sunstar to shreds, as he had wished to do after hearing Sunstar announcing Bluefur as deputy. "Of course I will join you," he growled, unsheathing his claws. "I am not a Clan cat. Not anymore."